Nyfi
Nyfi is the former leader of the Fangs Clan. __TOC__ Personality Nyfi is an empathetic, emotional and very social leader. When the Fangs' previous leader died, the Clan had voted her in for leader, showing that she had high respect from the cats around her. Much like Aviara, Nyfi treats all of her clanmates like family, although Nyfi has much more personal relationships with them. She is incredibly perceptive, especially when it comes to sensing treachery or negative emotions. Although it isn't shown outside of her own clan, when it comes to romance, Nyfi enjoys gossiping. History ''Strawberreh's Story ''I: The Cat Cloaked in Red Nyfi first appears when the Fangs intercept the Claws in order to prevent conflict between the Claws and Tails. The appearance of Nyfi and the Fangs spooks Hiiri and the Claws, causing them to retreat. Aviara thanks Nyfi for her help, but warns her not to get too involved. Nyfi disregards her, saying that all Clan conflicts are public issues, and that the Fangs do not enjoy interfering in the first place. ''II: The Lost Son of Fang'' Nyfi accompanies Strawberreh and her friends to the Dreamworld portal in the Gorge. They come to a thin bridge, where Nyfi tells the others that she will investigate and flies down into the gorge. However she gets too close despite Strawberreh's warning, and the portal suddenly opens. A winged cat appears from the portal and grabs Nyfi, lifting her into the sky. Strawberreh at first thinks this cat is Kaulea, but it is actually Terence, Kaulea's brother, acting under Scary's orders to remove any cat who tries to come through the portals. As Nyfi struggles, Terence rips apart her wing and drops her. Nyfi is unable to fly and disappears into the Dreamworld portal, Terence following soon after. In Nyfi's place, Aluzarin takes over the Fangs Clan. The Clans are unsure if she is actually dead, however; Strawberreh and Hiiri refuse to believe it. ''III: The Victory of Dreams'' Nyfi fights in the Dreamworld war alongside Hiiri, Aluzarin, and Thulian. She was revealed to have died from the shock of falling through a Dreamworld portal too fast, and later, she decides to stay in the Dreamworld, while still watching over her Clan. Relationships Hiiri Because the Claws and Fangs had always been close, naturally the Clans wanted their leaders, Hiiri and Nyfi, to accept each other. That was quite hard for Hiiri to do, because she saw Nyfi as a huge annoyance and she loathed the Fangs' leader's cool attitude. Despite that, they had to be stuck together most of the time and Hiiri ended up learning quite a lot from the Fangs leader. They learned to deal with each other and slowly, Hiiri began to open up to Nyfi. Meanwhile, Nyfi did not hate Hiiri at all and thought her short temper and determination was charming. She implies to Strawberreh and Aluzarin that she has romantic feelings for the Claws leader, although she realizes her feelings will not be returned. When Nyfi is killed, Hiiri is greatly distraught. It shakes her that a Clan leader could be killed that easily, and she grieves over her closest friend. Later the two leaders meet again in the Dreamworld, and fight side-by-side. Aluzarin Nyfi always admired Aluzarin's bravery, seeing a great and powerful leader in her. She trusts Aluzarin's judgement completely, even in death. Thulian and Valentino As a kit Nyfi never got along well with her two brothers. She saw Thulian as too ambitious and bossy, and Valentino as too harsh and rough, the complete opposite of her empathetic and selfless nature. However, she cared for them and Thulian was revealed to be secretly dependent on his sister. Valentino got along with Thulian, but clashed frequently with Nyfi and never grew to like her. Gallery Thefangs shade.png|Nyfi and the Fangs Clan NyfiWiki.png Nyfi3.png Nyfi terence.png|Terence drops Nyfi into the portal Trivia *Her design was based off the song 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fangs Category:Leader Category:The Dreamworld Category:Aviators